


Blessed Messiah and The Tower of Ai

by deathbydefault



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI, Gen, hitoshizuku-p x Yama, vocaloid 10, 祝福のメシアとアイの塔
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbydefault/pseuds/deathbydefault
Summary: How could one define love; through the smile of the kind, or maybe the warmth inside others arms, sometimes it was hidden between the words of the wise, or maybe between complicated words of song. Love was something to find in a honest eyes and in the lips of betrayal. Love indeed was something so complicated. So contradicting.Oh what a blessing it was, what a curse; to die in the name of love.





	1. Tower of AI

It was more of a common sense to understand how unfair the world was. Be it the Gods, humans, even the whisper of the wind between. And men, they corrupt; they destroy. They all mocked the God in the name of their O’ so tiny pride. In the name of power; of curiosity to go beyond the God itself. But by the time it all fall apart, they, like always, crawling back in that never-ending circle. Asking for forgiveness. Begging for their lives, for everything they had taken for granted, begging for the wasted time. Just like the coward they were, throwing promises to the God, selling sacrifices. Yet it wasn’t enough. Not anymore.

And God, cruel he was as he was kind; burning their sins in the ground they live in, flooding themselves with their own tears. It was their punishments. Because God takes as he gives. And he took what was belong to him.

All those darkened souls; those who were held by the devil itself. And they were choking on their own blood, fall with scars all over the beauty they claimed they were. Still it wasn’t the dead who pay the price.

_It was the one who live._

It was a pair of deep blue eyes who became a witness. It was a red-blooded hand that held a sword twice the size of her body. It was a never-ending chant of prayer from a saint. They were children. Childhood was something they could never have.

So they ran; foolishly, carelessly, blindly. Until they ran into each other, until fate could actually be kind and give them back what was taken from them. Love, family, hope, future. And they found it in the small arms of the abandoned. Of the eyes that almost mirrored theirs.

And before they could realize, they were no longer alone. There were three, five, and then nine. The last one was a seafoam left alone in dried earth with tears raining down to her feet. They held out their hands, like they always do. And when the rain only pours harder, another love became one with theirs.

Though on the darker nights, the colder one, there would be questions whispered, “ _Will you stay with me_?”

_健やかなる時も 病める時も ただ信じて._

And the answer was always the same, though sometimes it was between Kaito’s words of comfort; or hidden in Meiko’s warmth; it was sometimes peeking through calm voice of Gakupo; in the fresh baked bread Ia made in the next morning; in Mayu’s loud laugh that could be compared with the sun; or maybe the verses Gumi would recites; and in the wave of Luka’s dances; in the prank Rin would pulls; in Len’s hand that would secretly grasp theirs; or even in the naïve kindness that was given endlessly by Miku.

_共に分け合っていこう ._

The answer was absolute. Was exact.

Or so they thought.

Oh, how foolish of them.

“Do you know, once upon a time, there was a Goddess who fell in love with a man, yet at that time, Human was cursed by Gods and they were at war. The man was a general and fought in the front line. The Goddess, fear for his life, gave him drops of her own blood, so the other Gods would think that he is one of them; that’s why these stones are called Goddess’ tears,” one day Gumi said when Miku and Len took home some odd scarlet stones from the river. The older ones thought it as a joke,

“Then shouldn’t it be called Goddess’ blood instead?” ask Meiko then, laughing. Gumi flashed an annoyed look at her, though it made sense. But art wasn’t something to make sense of, is it not?

“It’s just a stone, those fairy-tales are just what people do to romanticize things when they’re bored,” added Kaito. An apple then was transferred from Gumi’s hand to his head, “Now hush, you uncultured swine! You don’t even know what romanticism is! But anyway, people use them for protection charm, y’know”

Most of them knew Gumi was just trying to shift the topic. A little bit more and she would just be an embarrassing mess. Turned out she wasn’t that good with her own words.

“We could make a matching stone-something!” sounded Mayu exited, taking on the hint. She was then scrambling to take a look at the stone. It does look beautiful. “You mean, asking me to make them,” stated Ia with faked annoyance. From between them, Gakupo’s voice could be heard,

“May they protect us as they protect our ancestor before,”

Inside their laugh, no one would’ve imagined how much they would give to make that wish come true.

The next day, a letter came from the city.

It was branded paper, smell like a mix of wine and the sun. The seal held the Palace’s symbol. At the front was written a name; one of theirs.

_**初音ミク** _

Most of the pair of eyes was then lit with amazement, adoring the unexpected role that was given. The honour of the main actor of this story of humanity. The rest was not really thrilled about it.

Oh how fast a good chapter come to an end.


	2. Letter to the ignorant

To be fair, Miku never knew what was inside the letter. Never even get the chance to touch the piece of paper that now safely sits on Kaito’s pocket. She doesn’t really mind, though. It is not like she is the best reader in their little pack. Not even close to being tolerable by Gakupo’s standard. She did enjoy Gumi’s voice far more than her own anyway. She didn’t even mind.

She did mind though, the little secrets shared whenever everybody else think she didn’t notice. Because secrets are not what they suppose to have between them. Secrets are not what suppose to be the one behind Luka’s lingering eyes on her. Neither should the reason Ia’s hugs stayed a second longer.

To be fair, Kaito did beg. Down to his knees and prostrate himself between his other two friends. They had been running all their life, had been a fugitive, what’s so wrong with running a little more?

“They won’t let us go, they won’t let her go,” Meiko reasoned then. A glance then threw to the saint. Though to no God he prays now. To no God he believes. Gakupo took two long strides on his feet and sat with his legs crossed beside Kaito.

He wanted to curse all the Gods in heaven, to all the angels. To cry, to scream how unfair it was. But all that came out his mouth was a desperate mumble, “She doesn’t deserve this”. _None of them did_.

Another silence before Meiko’s voice could be heard again, lower than before, “But then what? if we run then what? What would become of us?” _then what if we stay?_ Kaito didn’t say.

He knew. He knew it all too well. He knew that since the moment that damned letter came to their door, there’s no longer a way out for them. Running would just as good as declaring themselves a traitor, proclaiming themselves as a sacrifice that she is, and the rest would be just the same.

“We can’t let her know, we shouldn’t,” he said quietly. Though the two beside him could hear it as clear as if he screamed on their ears. With head buried in both her hands Meiko cried, “Do you expect me to tell her she’s going to be doomed? Are you stupid? Of course I can’t tell her”

“Then what should we tell her?” with the same melancholy tone Gakupo asked.

_But half truth was not the same as a lie._

“To be the next honorable messiah,” Gumi started, though her breath hitched in the weirdest places, “The oracle delivered to the seamstress.

The tower of AI has been defending the world. On the top of the tower the lifespan of earth is lit. There are blessings that is protected in the tower. The nine glories which only the messiah can get to save a life of paradise that is going to die”.

She wanted to puke. To burn the letter in her hand and pull the owner of the happy faces in front of her into her embrace.

They didn’t know, they didn’t know. What a cruel fate.

She turned her head a bit to look to the far back where she met Meiko’s pair of eyes. She felt sick. Just like they had predicted, she did know the tales. The tales of damned messiah. And tears did escape from her eyes. Down to where a hand softly caught it.

Gumi looked up and found her own shadow on Miku’s worried eyes. She grasped the hand on her cheek. Tight.

“We will come with you,” she said loud and clear. Her eyes then moved right to Gakupo before she continued, “To the tower”.

And before Kaito could rip both off them apart in a desperate attempt to prevent any more foolish act, Gumi felt a head pressed to the crook of her neck. It was Miku. And that was all it take to erase all the words Gumi know and freeze her on her feet. Though it was Meiko who finally pulled Miku off Gumi with a gentleness no one had ever yet to see and a hint of pity.

“We’ll go,” Meiko repeated. She turned Miku to look at her with a hand on each of the other’s shoulder. And a smile so bright, it was blinding, made its way to Miku’s face. “We’ll make sure you get those blessing, okay?”

“Will it be hard?” Miku asked then, a smaller, more nervous smile try to mask the tremble on her voice. An answer came in the form of Gakupo’s steady voice from behind her, “You will need to beat your heart out,”

“You’ll have to try as hard as you can!” added Len who slipped in the crowd to reach Miku. Len had barely finished his words when a hand gently touched her back encouragingly and she heard,

“We will be there, we’ll help you,” it was Luka. And last was a tremble of a voice, begging,

“You have to trust us, no matter what, okay?”

And Miku thought it would be easy as breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your thought here I beg you!!


	3. Behind the sun and under the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh- please enjoy?

There was the sun, slowly drown itself in the shadows of the forest behind Len’s back. There was hatred, hidden poorly inside golden eyes that were watching. Observing. He then turned to where Rin was sitting. Waiting. Knowing.

“I don’t want to die,” he confessed. A frown so deep drawn on his face. Yet before Rin could say anything, he added, “But I don’t want Miku to die either”.

Turned out the older ones weren't as smart as they thought they were. Not as secretive either.

And Rin swore, she’d give anything to be able to spare all of them from this damned fate.

But Len hadn’t even finished, “She’ll hate us, you know,” _s_ _he did know_. “She’ll hate herself too,” with a kick to an unbothered tree Len continued.

“It sucks”. Len dropped his body beside Rin and pulled his legs to his chest. Just some other sunsets before their doom. “I know I shouldn’t, but it is damn terrifying. It’s a cowardice move and I know everyone feels the same but-I, I can’t help it”.

"We could just run," Rin then said, when Len turned to face her, even she was surprised by her own words. Len then scoffed, "Could you?" he asked.

_No_. she wanted to say. Though she had no reason to. It wasn't out of love. Love can only brought them so far. Yet it was not pity either. It wasn't because Rin didn't want Miku to suffer. Though it was true, still it wasn't for that exact reason. Was she afraid of being hated? Of being branded traitor? No. They wouldn't even think of it. They would encourage them to go, to run as far as they can even. And she knew. She knew.

A few months back Len had promised he would never cry again. _Because he’s a man_ , he said. _Because none of them cry_ , he said. _Because he wants to be able to protect everyone_ , he said. _Because they have each other_.

But fears were just a reminder that they were human, that they were alive. Something that was surprisingly nice to know these days for one of them. But what else can she do? Rin was just a woman. Just like Len was just a man. And inside her heart Len's words echoed, "Can it be you fear to die?"

So when Rin felt a tremble on her shoulder and her ears picked a soft sniffle from beside her, she’d say it was the wind.

And when Meiko then came to them with Len's favorite sweets saying there was something they need to talk about, Rin just smiled, again her heart broke. From her lips came out a croaked, "I know".

 

For Luka it was a wonder; a thought came passing through her mind every now and then. Ia once asked her about it and then she curled her lips and said, “What’s the use of heart if it’s not beating?” Ia didn’t press, with a shrug she left.

It was when the night came, their house had been long behind them, when a fire was built to keep them warm though Ia couldn’t even feel it in her empty heart, she, again, came and asked.

Miku was sleeping on Luka's shoulder, and Rin on her feet. Len was laughing near the fire. Another poem was read like a prayer. Ia still couldn’t understand. Still Ia asked, a set of what ifs and probabilities. Because history could be incorrect and tales could be lies. She then asked for reasons, were there one?

The world wouldn't even remember their stories, their names.

Their suffering would mean nothing at all on this greedy words. It won't even be the tales like the one Gumi read.

And from her sleep Miku stirred and opened her eyes. “Why are you so sad?” It might be the sleep talking to her, but still Ia froze. “Why are we going? Why do you want to be the messiah?” Ia ended up asking. Though she could feel a warning flashed in Gakupo’s eyes from beside Miku.

“Why?” echoed Miku slowly, “Do you not want to go?” instead she asked. Tears almost slipped past Ia’s defense but she masked it with a far too awkward laugh. “But if I go,” Miku said again then, forcing Ia’s head to turned back to her.

“Then we will have a world to live in, right?”

It was so simple. So stupid. So naïve. And Ia wanted to laugh. How stupid can a person be. How careless. How ignorant. But it was, indeed, as simple as that. The exact reason why one suffering then split into nine.

And just like that Luka raised herself to her feet and began dancing. Under the stars. Under the moonlight. In the shine of fire and the claps of hands with messy beats. She danced like it was her last night on earth. Like mad. And Ia thought she would only understand less, but she understood more.

_What’s the use of heart if it’s not beating._


	4. Not even being drowned in rough sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, I'm so sorry

It was not fear that Kaito felt when the tower of AI reached his sight the first time. Neither it was when his feet reached the face of its door. Still his heart stopped. His hands trembled. His feet were nailed to the earth. No, it wasn’t fear that he felt.

It was not fear that Kaito felt when Miku raised her hands in awe and the door opened for her. No, it was not fear that he felt. Though her laugh was so beautiful like it was sung by the angels. Echoed and bounced between the stone walls eaten by age. And she run, the foolish girl, and danced. And none of them had ever seen love expressed greatly from the top of her head down to her feet.

No, it was not fear. It was acceptance. It was acceptance of whatever to come. For the second time Miku reached for a door and it was opened for her. He did fear to die.

The swirl of the blooming wave filled their sight and Kaito wondered, could a death be more inviting. Though all of them froze, enchanted by its beauty. Scared of its mystery.

That, was until Miku stepped in the room to reach for the blessing. And their heart dropped.

Only the silence followed her steps. No, it was not fear that stopped them.

Then Kaito ran, though every fiber of his being screamed not to. He ran until his hand grasped Miku’s. it was, indeed, fear that made him pushed the girl back. It was fear that changed his tears into a mad laugh. Who made him screamed,

共に分け合っていこう

And as the door closed his knees buckled and he reached out his hand to embraced the blessing. The blessing that wasn’t even his. One last foolish act that led him to his doom.

“With this, it will all be over,” he mumbled to himself. Though his heart break. Though it begged for him to turn around and ease the betrayed face behind the door. _No, it no longer matters_. Still his hand ached for the warmth he didn’t realized he had gotten so used to that he felt so empty now. So hollow. He left his heart behind that door.

Still he accepted the blessing with an open arms. With a smile on his face.

The first thing he saw was a light creeping up his arms and all over. He hadn’t even made sense of what happened when a wave of water ran through him. He didn’t even know whether he had unconsciously closed his eyes or there was just no longer lights shined on him.

He tried to reach the surface, in hoping there was one. But direction was now just a word for him. Up and down were nothing under the mercy of the swirl of water he was inside. Air was just a past luxury he no longer had. His lung was quick to be filled by water. Choking him with the infinite cold that surrounded him.

His body was aching for the death he couldn’t have. Though it was just inches away from his finger. He was bound by the endless amount of torment. To suffer until time went around again. What a blessing it was, indeed.

And for the last time he reached out his hand. Not to the surface. Not to find the air. Not to swat his fear. Not even to embrace his anger. Maybe to reach for the love that was lent to him.

He was the first. He had always been. Not because fear had stopped the others, but just because. Just like how the sun rise from east and dawn on the west. Just like the rain falls first before the rainbow comes. It was a necessity. And he’d do it all over again. Not once had he ever think of letting Miku go by herself. Not even being drowned in the rough sea could make him think so.


	5. even dancing in hellfire

Meiko knew that Kaito would even split himself into nine and throw himself inside those chambers if he can. Meiko knew she wouldn’t. Not because she was smarter than him. That was just common sense. Or at least she should have been the first. Screw Kaito with his self-righteous pride. Meiko couldn’t handle any of this.

She did blame her own feet, too scared to run for Miku and face the atonement inside the chamber. She could even feel her heart mirrored the anger and shock inside Miku’s. Still she stood behind her. No words of console, not even a hand offered. Not from her, not from the others. All of them felt betrayed, like it was a one-man act shown in front of them.

She should have been the first. So she could be spared from the look on Miku’s eyes when she turned to her. Tears couldn’t even fall from the cry-baby’s eyes. The look on her eyes reflected a dream she thought she saw the night before.

Meiko turned her back and walk straight to the source of sound where another door opened when the first one was closed. Hoping that the door would close even before Miku could notice.

With a wobble Miku stood up and tried to reach her. Her eyes were still clouded with dreams. Meiko drew her sword for its sheath and hung it dangerously close to Miku’s neck. A blink and finally Miku’s eyes could really see Meiko. The fire inside the room burnt her from Meiko’s glare. It cannot be true, Miku’s words stuck in her throat.

“The fire banquet is mine,” those fire in Meiko’s eyes said. What hatred, what hatred could be shown from one person to another. And Miku would beg, would even kiss her feet, would even give all the blessing to her to just know the reason why.

With no other words Meiko threw herself inside the chamber. Sword was still pointed to the messiah, reminding her of her place. And Meiko never felt her sword so heavy before.

Both of them watched as the door, again, closed. A betrayed pair of eyes against a desperate one. And when the shadows of her family disappear, Meiko dropped to her knees. A hand raised to stop the sob that was coming out her mouth.

Then the hold on her sword tightened. With head held high she walked to where the blessing was. Proud eyes bored inside the unforgiving fire, ready to burn all of her sins.

She should have run. She should’ve grabbed all of her little family members and take them away. Damned the world and all of the living things inside it. She didn’t care. She didn’t care if the whole world burned in front of her. Just them. Only them.

She shouldn’t have come. She shouldn’t have found her way to them. Shouldn’t have been part of their little play-house. Shouldn’t even agreed to their foolish plan. Shouldn’t even witness the smile that wasn’t Kaito’s before his dead. Shouldn’t have had her heart broken so bad only because one betrayed look of some random girl she called sister.

There were words left unsaid. Regrets that couldn't be confessed. Hands that was losing its home. She wanted to screamed words of prayers, lies of tomorrow. So there she was. One hand on the fire as it burned her, "You need to be strong," she whispered to the shadows behind the door. to herself.

"You will never be alone, trust me. trust your big sister," she added. Her sword, the one she always carefully take care of, was thrown blindly on the floor, "Be strong," she then repeated. The pain was starting to become unbearable. Still she stood, "Be kind, don't lose your heart".

Her skin felt like sticky clothes to her bones and she wanted it gone. Her once beautiful hair was no longer. The hairpin that once was holding it up dropped to the floor. The stone, the same one that Miku and Len had found in the riverbend, glistening as the wood burned. Meiko reached for the stone and the back of her head she could hear the melody Gumi used to sang, and the fire danced between her feet as if imitating the way Luka used to teach her how to dance.

And she couldn’t even blame fate for letting her die. For letting her suffer in the false name of love.

She should have protected them all. But if burning in hell until the end of time could do the work, she didn’t really mind.


	6. even helplessly falling to my knees in merciless drought

Kaito was the first because none of them would even dare think of taking the atonement for Miku. Meiko was the second because she would not been able to do it any later. Because both of them have to do it first for the other to be able to follow. So the others could at least have the time to think it over. To run. To let them die in vain.

Ia turned to Gakupo though the other didn’t catch her eyes. She felt sick. If the first was Kaito, as their leader, as the one to do stupid sacrifices; and the second was Meiko, the one with fire in her heart, the one who would give anything to be able to protect them, then the third would be the saint.

They found each other first before they found the other. And Gakupo would always wait for the other two, because if Kaito was the leader and Meiko was the guide, then Gakupo was the heart.

But as Ia watched Miku’s heart crumbled with the sound of the second door closing, Ia knew the heart should stayed for a bit longer.

Ia had always knew there was nothing much she could do. Just a little cook here and there to satisfy their empty stomach. Just a little mother figure to patch them up when they fall, or to stich the hole in their clothes.

Still she never wanted to die. Not for the world, not for the hope of tomorrow coming. What’s the use of it if there would be no one to smile for her. What’s the use of it if she would be alone. Dying, or even sacrificing her life wasn’t quite the answer she was looking for.

The first time the older ones try to talk it to her, she wanted to laugh. They were family in everything but blood. Though she did carry her own blood with her. Little Mayu with her hand grasping the back of Ia’s dress. She wanted to save both of them, of course, but she never wanted to die. Never wanted to watch her family to die.

Once was the fate talking, twice was a punishment. So she made the thrice a choice for her to make. Stealing a place that wasn’t hers. But that was what they had been doing, she could just hope they would forgive her.

So once the second door closed and she could hear the third one opening, she smiled, because she chose to. A glance was spared to Gakupo, whose place was taken, then to Mayu. Because looking at Miku would crumble her will.

She shouldn’t have looked at Mayu though. Sister by blood, and everything that was left of her past. She knew Mayu caught up on what she was going to do. And she smiled. Because she never was good at doing anything. So she smiled.

The grace of the sunlight was right in front of her eyes, waiting. What a pretty light, she thought. Though nothing can be compared to how Kaito dan Meiko looked the last time she saw them. They were the most beautiful she ever saw them. And she did hope that she would be the most beautiful now.

The door then closed behind them. A peaceful goodbye on her side. She didn’t even need to hope for the door to be opened to see the helplessness on all of their faces. With another smile she then climbed up to where the sunlight was. Sitting in all perfection she finally able to reach.

And the floor beneath her swayed into sand. And the ceiling turned to nothing. And she began to walk. To make peace with her mind and hopefully being able to meet the other two somewhere in that drought. The sun was unforgiving and no matter how many times had she lost consciousness the sun was always there. Never set and unmoving.

She could care less of the dirt on her cheek and all over her dress. She could care less with the thirst on her throat. She could care less of the miles she walked. Yet the tears still fell from her eyes. And again, she smiled, because that was all she could do. Even alone in an endless drought under the never-ending shine of the sun.

“It’s going to be fine,” she whispered to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> er- half-way done and... any thought? maybe? please?


	7. even being trapped in the darkness forever and losing my mind

It shouldn’t have been like this. It was supposed to be another boring day with them fooling around each other like they always do. It shouldn’t be a helpless figure sitting on the floor and her sister running to get herself killed. Miku could barely see the flutter of Ia’s dress when the third door closed as soon it was opened. And it wasn’t fair, there are no world Mayu could live in without her big sister in it.

As soon as her big sister’s face disappear behind the stone door, she ran. There was a hand grasping her own but it was soon brushed off. Yet it hurt lots more than if Miku actually grabbed her hand and forced her to stay. For a second Mayu looked at Miku’s face. It was a mixed of confusion, anger, and everything a human could ever feel. So much for a tiny girl such her.

“Why do you look like that?” Miku asked instead. So much hatred, so much frustration was shown as the answer. Then Mayu’s glance creep down to the crumpled paper on Miku’s hand. The peaceful Darkness is next.

What an irony.  
Mayu ran through the opened door without a word. The warmth where Miku grabbed her hand stayed. How easy it was, to break this so-called bond between them. And as the door closed, she cried.

Mayu had always been afraid of the dark. Though Kaito made her fell in love with the stars, and Luka let the moon shine their path. Though in the end she could no longer hate it because they would stay with her in the dark. Not this time.

She took the peaceful darkness inside her arms and let herself fall into her own shadows. And she screamed, because there was no one to hold her hand. There was nothing in front of her. Only darkness. It was as if her eyes were taken from her head. And she screamed, until her throat hurt.

“It’s fine, only a little darkness,” Mayu could almost hear her sister voice beside her. And she laughed. She crawled to where she thought the voice was coming from. But nothing was there. Not even the ghostly touch on her back like Rin used to do to calm her.

“It will be fine,” another voice that shouldn’t be could be heard from behind her. This darkness was making her mad, she thought. And again, she screamed, if it was not the wetness from her tears that she felt trailing down her cheek, she wouldn’t even had realized she was crying.

And there were voices, touches of the ghost of her memories. On her hands, wiping her tears, all over her. It was maddening. It was too loud, too crowdy; yet no one answered her screamed. Yet no one held her hand. And again she screamed, until her own screams were all that she could hear.

“It will all be over soon,” again the darkness whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, truly, sorry because this one is like, super short  
> might do another edit  
> everything here are un-beta-ed, because... I'm a fool?  
> but lemme know what you think, kay?


End file.
